Dack Duelstin
Dack Duelstin ''Dack Duelstin(Dak-doostin). ''Is the protagonist of the show. He is the leader of the first division team, son of Steve Duelstin, car- Acura NSX and Hotwheels 4. He has brown round-spikey hair and white skin with staright eyes. He is the the chosen one to destroy Transport Duels and destroy Sapphires and other villians. Represents the car Acura and Dodge. Voiced by Aamer Tahseen Occupation and role Dack's dream was to be the best transport duelist. But ever since the discovery of the reality of the world, he soon becomes determined to stop the conflicts. His sister Sona Duelstin is somehow an opposite type of him trying to become a hero of Transporta. He decends from the Duelstin family, or the Vanians. He starts out as a senior middle schooler to high schooler. He has a hate love relationship with Sarah Maxima. His side friends are Norren, Kagura, Norres, the golden demolish dragon, Merecca and more. Powers and creatures {C Tranporta Travigus type 9- His travigus, and category oor type 9 travigus which is very powerful travigus Demolish sword summon- The summoning of the ancient Dueling sword, a rare type, highly powerful and invincible to physical powers. Also a weapon to summoning of the 'Golden Demolish dragon;. Or Demolisia II. Master of classes- A spell he uses in all types of duels, a powerful spell to turn into a class like a warrior, mage, rogue, necromancer deathknight and etc. Also races. His most Powerful is the Sapphire. Priest if Infiniti- The most powerful move possed by Dack, He turns into a priest or follower of The Max Infiniti Dragon. Which allows him infinite power for lasting turns and time, even in real fights, or battles. Transporta Humana- A spell allowing him to be a Transport. Ends in the finishing of a duel. 'Birth and life' Dack was born 'in the Transportian year if 986, his Mother's name was Nytheria Maxima who descendent from the Maximus family. His father was Stevenson Duelstin. And there he was born in Pavillion hospital. And was raised in Capitol. There he was secretly phrophecied by his mother to be the champion of Transporta . And he lived along his told phrophecy since his mother's death. Rivalry and Friends Dack never had a real friend because of his father's hatred from the Transportian goverment, he was mocked along too. Till he met Toby Guardino, and through out the show he was his best friend. He has a hate/love relationship with Sarah Maxima as mentioned before. Since he first met Sarah, she had a secret crush on him the whole time, but in the outside, she was hard to get. And the Sapphire betrayer Kagura. and his trusted creature Demolish Golden dragon or short for 'Demolish'. His enemies are lots, his first appeared rival was 'Elian Woodclaw ' who later became his friend and ally. Then he met Saraman, lord of the Sapphires. who he hated the most, slowly every time they meet, a bloody never-ending battle remains. 'Death (Spoiler) Dack dies at the end by Saraman, he sacrifices his life for the world's good. Episode Guide